


Edgy on Purpose

by pretendimanauthor



Category: SHINee
Genre: Comedy, emo phase, if there's a better way to categorize platonic fics i am sorry, platonic, they're siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretendimanauthor/pseuds/pretendimanauthor
Summary: taem is going through the scene phase.......





	

“Taem, what are you doing?” Key peels his eyes away from his phone to look at his little brother, who’s been seated at his vanity for a good twenty minutes, being unusually quiet.

“Eyeliner,” Taemin mumbles. Key jolts up, staring at Taemin’s reflection. The kid’s carefully tracing, and retracing, his waterline with one of Key’s  _ good _ eyeliners, and doesn’t seem to show any sign of stopping.

“You look like a cracked-out racoon.”

“Fuck off,” Taemin takes a break from coating his eyes to flip Key off. Key just laughs, but continues to assess his little brother’s new look. He’s wearing skin-tight grayish jeans and some ugly, loud band t-shirt on, paired with all-black converse.

“Why are you doing this to yourself? Like you genuinely think this whole outfit is a good decision?”

“It’s  _ cool _ , Key,” Taemin rolls his eyes and finally caps the black eyeliner, “You don’t know anything about fashion.”

“Okay, sure,” Key snorts. Taemin purses his lips, evaluating the unholy amounts of eyeliner on his face, tosses his straightened bangs to the side, and then slips on at least seventeen cheap, colorful beaded bracelets. Key feels sick.

“This is who I  _ am _ ,” Taemin insists.

“ _ It’s not a phase _ ,” Key mocks him in a squeaky, cracking voice.

“It’s  _ not _ ,” Taemin whines, “You just don’t understand me.”

“You got that right.”

Taemin scoffs, grabs a hoodie that’s probably two sizes too small, and leaves Key’s bedroom with  _ another _ toss of his bangs.

“God help you,” Key mutters, repressing the horrific memories of his own scene kid phase.


End file.
